


Hello Again

by SolarSystem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Clover Ebi needs a hug, Clover Ebi-centric, Everyone Needs A Hug, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Tags Will Update As Story Progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSystem/pseuds/SolarSystem
Summary: In the wake of destruction, Qrow reunites with someone he thought he had lost. But fate is a cruel mistress, dangling a prize just out of reach."Qrow’s eyes caught the sight of pale tattered fabric, ones he recognized as hospital garbs. Bandages wrapped around the body’s limbs and chest cemented the fact that this was a very lost patient. His eyes trailed upwards and Harbinger clattered to the ground. The man stirred but Qrow couldn’t bring himself to react. The huntsman stumbled backwards, his breath hitching in his throat. The man’s eyes fluttered open, piercing teal glazed towards the sky."
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Everyone, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie (past), Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Welcome back

Soot and dirt flew into his face as Qrow fired a round into another Sabyr’s neck, the beast deteriorating into black dust. What was supposed to be a small check up on Mantle’s walls turned out to be an encounter with a group of Sabyrs much to the huntsman’s chagrin. At least there weren’t any civilians near him to fall victim to his fortune and it looked like the numbers were dwindling. 

With a slice powered by the recoil of Harbinger, the head of the Sabyr fell neatly off and the last of the pack was dead. Qrow sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He scowled at the way it was shaking, as if it was chilled by a phantom sensation of slick blood- _Clover’s-_

He sighed again, retracting his weapon back into its smallest form and strapping it onto his back. Just before Qrow could change into a bird and fly back to base where the others were, he heard the slightest sound of shifting debris. The huntsman’s hand darted to Harbinger, eyes narrowing. He crept to the source of the noise and prayed it wasn’t another Grimm. 

Slowly, Qrow made his way past scattered detritus, nearly losing his footing over a piece of scrap he didn’t see. Since _that_ night, Mantle had been slowly building itself back together, led by Robyn. But without Ironwood’s, and by extension Atlas’ aid, progress moved at a snail’s pace. 

Qrow’s eyes caught the sight of pale tattered fabric, ones he recognized as hospital garbs. Bandages wrapped around the body’s limbs and chest cemented the fact that this was a very lost patient. His eyes trailed upwards and Harbinger clattered to the ground. The man stirred but Qrow couldn’t bring himself to react. The huntsman stumbled backwards, his breath hitching in his throat. The man’s eyes fluttered open, piercing teal glazed towards the sky.

“... _Clover?”_

Clover’s pupils flickered to Qrow’s, brows furrowing slightly before falling unconscious once again. Qrow gaped for a few moments _\- Clover was- he’s here. He’s alive._ A huff of incredulous laughter spilled from his lips. _He’s alive._ The shifter knelt beside the body, a wave of deja vu and vertigo nearly overwhelming his senses. He tentatively placed two fingers on the side of Clover’s neck, a feather-light touch lest the illusion shattered before him. Qrow heaved a breath of relief when he felt a faint but steady pulse beneath the skin. He ducked his head towards the body, chuckling lightly.

“You’re alive…” He whispered.

Qrow tucked away Harbinger and gingerly scooped up Clover into his arms, wincing at every sharp movement he made. Thankfully the man didn’t rouse from his slumber. Abandoning his plan to fly, he began the long trek back to base.

* * *

Ruby paced across the room, her hands fidgeting with the ends of her cape to avoid looking at her scroll for the nth time. She worried at her lips and glanced at the clock again. Without glancing away from her book, Blake spoke, “I’m sure your uncle is fine, Ruby.”

The team leader whirled her head at the girl lounging in the armchair and huffed. “He’s late! By half an hour! What if something happened? What if he got ambushed by some Grimm, or Ironwood arrested him again?”

“Qrow is a competent huntsman,” Weiss reminded Ruby, also not looking up from the reports on her scroll, “And Ironwood released both Robyn and Qrow and undeclared martial law in order to make things right with Mantle. Arresting your uncle would just cause more chaos and unrest.”

Ruby groaned, “I know, I know! I just can’t help but-”

“Woah, cool your jets, kiddo!”

In a blink of an eye, a flurry of roses launched towards the voice. 

“Uncle Qrow!” She shouted before doing a double-take. “Wait, is that-?”

Qrow leaned awkwardly against the door with a strain smile on his face. Gathered in his arms was none other than the captain of the Ace-Ops. “Yeah. It is.” Her uncle said softly. “Can you get Pietro for me?”

“I-yeah- yes. I can.” She nodded vaguely, still reeling by the turn of events. Stealing a few more glances at Clover, Ruby left the room, leaving only a few petals in her wake.

The man made his way towards the couch and set Clover down as gently as possible, avoiding the wide-eyed stares the girls were giving him. Once the other man was situated, Qrow reached towards him before deciding otherwise and settling down in the chair beside the couch. 

Silence stretched on, the only sound coming from the ticking clock. The remainder of Team RWBY all looked at each other. 

“You…never told us what exactly happened in the tundra.” Yang said quietly.

Qrow’s eyes widened and he averted his gaze, gripping the sides of the chair. He cleared his throat. 

“Well, y’know how Ironwood declared martial law, a fight broke out in the ship and Tyrian crashed it into the tundra, right?”

The girls nodded. “Then what?” Weiss prompted.

“Robyn was out cold. Atlas boy here saunters up to me and tries to get me to turn myself in,” Qrow broke out in a wry grin before it fell. “Obviously neither of us are willing to back down so we brawl it out. Then, Tyrian enters the mix and I…”

The huntsman barked out a sharp bout of laughter and ran a hand through his hair. “I fight with that piece of shit. We’re both ganging up on Clover and-and-” A tear fell down his cheek. 

“He stabs him with my own damn weapon. I killed him.”

No one said a word as Qrow furiously wiped the tears away from his face. “End of stor-”

“No.” 

He blinked, staring at the faunus girl who spoke. 

“Wha-”

“ _No._ ” Blake repeated more firmly. “You didn’t kill him. He’s right here.”

Qrow shook his head incredulously, “We all thought he was dead. He was stabbed by _my_ weapon ‘cause I chose a criminal over him-!”

“Then was it my fault Yang lost her arm?” 

The question stole the air in his lungs away, shocking him from his guilt like a gunshot. Qrow stumbled for words, “Blake, that’s- that’s different, you didn’t want-”

“Did you want Clover to get hurt like that?”

“No- never!”

“Then it wasn’t your fault.” She simply responded. Qrow breathed slowly, his grip on the chair tightening. 

“You didn’t have a choice.” He said slowly, “I did. And I made the wrong one.”

Blake gasped but before anyone could say anything, a groan emanated from the sofa. Everyone’s attention snapped to the man coming to. Qrow immediately scrambled from his chair to crouch beside Clover. His eyes fluttered open before focusing on the man hovering before him.

“Hey- Hey, Cloves, easy there,”

Clover blinked rapidly, confusion evident on his face. 

“Who…are you?”


	2. It's for the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and co. deal with the repercussions of an absent memory. Qrow deals with the repercussions of his guilt.
> 
> "“That sure was a fortunate catch,” Yang piped up, unable to help herself from making a joke. The elbow jab from Weiss was worth it. 
> 
> “Wouldn’t that mean Ironwood would come looking for you?” Weiss asked. Clover’s sheepish expression grew.
> 
> “I… left a note?”
> 
> “Oh boy.” The heiress deadpanned. "

Ruby returned with Pietro in tow and the doctor’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He was told of the captain’s presence but seeing it in person was still a shock. He smiled nonetheless, happy to see that his friend was alive. He made his way towards his patient, noting the way Clover’s mouth dropped at the sight of his mechanism. A concussion, perhaps?

“It’s good to see you again, Captain Ebi. It seems like you had quite the escapade,” Pietro greeted warmly. To his growing concern, Clover faltered and squinted at the doctor.

“I’m sorry… I don’t believe we’ve met?” 

“He doesn’t remember a thing.” Qrow grumbled beside him, hands shoved into his pockets and his hair falling over his features.

_Ah. That’s not good._ Pietro thought. He softened at the apologetic air the captain was radiating and shook his head fondly. “Why don’t you tell us what you remember, son?”

Clover shifted, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“I… woke up in the hospital up in Atlas but I couldn’t remember anything. They- Operative Schnee and General Ironwood-” The mention of the general elicited mixed reactions from the others, “Informed me who I was, the gist of what was going on, and what had happened to me.”

Faded crimson peeked at Clover. “What… did they say happened to you?”

“Qrow…” Blake mumbled in a warning tone, ears flattening against her head.

“They said you tried to murder me.” Qrow flinched and he attempted to curl inwards as subtly as possible. 

“Do you…believe them?” Ruby asked hesitantly. 

“No,” Came the immediate answer. Everyone stared at him in astonishment.

“I’ve read up on reports about you and the other man there, Tyrian Callows when I was bed-ridden. Judging from Callow’s actions at the election party, I came to the conclusion that you were most likely framed as the perpetrator. And you just saved me so, no. I don’t believe you tried to kill me. Am I...wrong?”

The room was quiet for a few stunned moments. Suddenly Qrow began laughing, sharp and bitter, startling the others out of their stupor.

“You, even you-I can’t believe-!”

Clover’s eyes filled with worry and Qrow wanted to cry at the sight. How could someone who had literally lost everything still be so considerate? 

“Qrow,” He began, gingerly getting up from the couch to stand before Qrow, a hand raised towards the man. “Are you alright?”

_The operative raised himself from the ice with a groan in spite of his wounds. He stood tall, open and vulnerable even in the midst of battle after his aura shattered. Clover’s teal irises gleamed with earnesty, glowing in the darkness of the tundra._

_“I wanted to trust you too,”_

_A haunting cry echoed in Qrow’s ears. Blood splattered onto the white snow, his pristine uniform, his own goddamn weapon. The golden soldier staggered until he was on the ground, red pooling beneath him. Clover, in all his sleeveless glory was cold- so cold- the blood was pouring out no matter what Qrow did and he watched as the light faded from his eyes-_

“I’m fine.” He snapped, smacking the hand away as he rose from his seat and brushed past Clover, who was warm- _alive._

Before he made his way up the stairs, Qrow stopped without turning back. “I don’t know what kind of bullshit you made up while you were stuck in bed but _I tried to kill you. End. Of. Story._ ” He said coldly and left.

* * *

Clover watched Qrow stiffly climb up the stairs, unsure of what he said to set the man off. Did he go too far? He turned back to the others as he took a seat on the sofa once again. They were all unfamiliar yet so familiar at the same time; he must’ve known them before he lost his memory. They looked uncomfortable, saddened even, and Clover’s heart ached.

Before he could open his mouth, the girl with a red cape that matched with Qrow’s (she must be Ruby Rose, leader of RWBY, his mind supplied) shook her head vigorously and brightened up with a smile.

“I’m sorry about my uncle, he’s...dealing with you being alive and all. I don’t think we’ve introduced ourselves. I’m Ruby Rose!” She stuck out her hand for him to shake. Clover smiled and returned the gesture.

“I’m Clover Ebi, though I suppose you already knew that.”

One by one, everyone else re-introduced themselves.

“I’m Doctor Pietro Polendina. I wish we reunited under better circumstances but it’s good to see you regardless.”

“I’m Blake Belladonna, it’s...nice to meet you...again,”

“I am Weiss Schnee. Pleasure to be your acquaintance for a second time”

“Yang Xiao Long! Sorry about Qrow, again. He’s being edgy.”

Clover scratched the back of his neck, “I’m not sure what I said was wrong… He didn’t actually try to kill me, did he?”

The girls vehemently shook their heads, all chorusing affirmations that Qrow was innocent. Clover sighed, relieved that his judgement of character was accurate.

“He feels guilty,” Blake admitted, her ear flicking about. “He thinks it’s his fault that you got hurt.”

“Well…I’ll just have to convince him otherwise, huh?” Clover replied easily with a smile. Blake couldn’t help but smile as well. Memory or lack thereof, it was heartening to see that the operative was still the kind person he was. But a pool of dread began settling in her stomach. Amnesia…wasn't something you could shrug off so easily. 

_“Ahem,”_ The others turned to Pietro, who crossed his arms with an expectant look. “I believe I was called to take a look at Captain Ebi?”

The girls jumped in realization and embarrassment, floundering about to allow the doctor to deal with the patient. Pietro moved towards Clover and began a routine of check ups, pleased to see that there weren't any noticeable injuries beside the retrograde amnesia. Such a thing could happen after a traumatic event, but the degree of it was worrying. Pietro prayed it was only temporary. 

“Say, Clover, you said you were in a hospital up in Atlas, right?” Pietro inquired while shining a small light in the other man’s eye.

“That’s right.”

“Then what on Remnant were you doing unconscious in Mantle?”

Clover blinked and chuckled nervously. “Ah well, you see, I’m not exactly supposed to be out of the hospital.”

Pietro and Team RWBY gawked at the man. 

“You _what?_ ”

“I’ve only been hearing about what was going on from the general, Operative Schnee, or the rest of the Ace-Ops. They talked like everything was fine but…I had to see for myself. So I took an airship down Mantle but I ended up passing out midway.” He said abashedly “I was lucky that Qrow found me.”

“That sure was a _fortunate_ _catch_ ,” Yang piped up, unable to help herself from making a joke. The elbow jab from Weiss was worth it. 

“Wouldn’t that mean Ironwood would come looking for you?” Weiss asked. Clover’s sheepish expression grew.

“I… left a note?”

“Oh boy.” The heiress deadpanned. 

Yang gestured vaguely in the air, “So Ironwood’s gonna be knocking down our doors?” She was obviously displeased with the idea.

“Maybe he wouldn’t want to come down to Mantle?” Offered Ruby.

Finished with his examination, the doctor moved away from Clover. ”Right now, you need to change your bandages and rest. Your aura levels are dangerously low. “ He turned to the girl, “We’ll sort this out tomorrow morning.”

“I could rearrange a meeting with the general.” Clover got up from the couch and stretched experimentally. Ruby could see the captain’s bandages from the raised fabric, stained with dried blood. “I want to trust him but seeing Mantle like this… I need to stay here to help.”

The question of whether or not Clover was capable of helping with his near-fatal wound remained unasked.

Pietro requested for Clover to come with him to his office to properly redress the injury and the girls agreed to let him go. The captain looked at the top of the staircase where Qrow had disappeared to, and left with the doctor.

* * *

Qrow closed the door behind him with a soft click, no need to cause more of a scene by slamming it. He slid down to the floor and gritted his teeth at the burning sensation behind his eyes. Since when did he become so weak? To fall apart just because of one person? A traitorous part of his mind told him he was always like this, crumbling every time a pillar fell. _Raven, Summer, Oz-_

The day’s events still felt like a dream. Clover being alive was a wish he wouldn’t even dare to utter in case Lady Fortune spat in his face again. It was a second chance he never thought he’d get. This time Qrow swore to make things right again.

Clover got too close to his misfortune and paid for it. He won’t make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi helloo back again with another update lol
> 
> kudos and comments are very very very much appreciated! If you leave a comment i will name my first-born after you


	3. Lepidoptera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow attempts to distance himself from Clover. But the shattered moon still can't help but reflect the sun's brilliant light.
> 
> "Maybe if he sat still enough the other wouldn’t see him.
> 
> “Oh, uh. Hi, Qrow.”
> 
> Damn it."

_It was cold, so cold. Clover couldn’t remember a time when he was last so devoid of warmth. Figures and shapes swam in his vision, all coagulating into blurry blobs of white. Manic laughter shrieked in his ears (so loud,too loud-!) He tried to cover them with his hands but it was as if he was frozen in place. The cackles grew louder and louder, mockingly._

_Fear pierced his heart and his blood ran cold. Clover could feel his pulse quickening, like a rabbit in its final moments before being devoured by its predator. In a brief moment of clarity, he caught a glimpse of crimson and suddenly all he could see was red. It flooded the world around him, pouring from his chest, his lips. The soothing crimson melted in a pool of red and all he could see was black._

Clover shot up from the bed, sweat clinging on to his trembling skin. He panted heavily, his lungs begging desperately for air. Dilated pupils searched frantically around the room- _Where- where was he?!_

He swallowed hard and gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He was safe, where Team RWBY and the others were camping. Everything was okay. The soldier repeated the mantra to himself, breathing slowly in and out until he felt relatively fine.

Nightmares weren’t foreign to him but that was so much more vivid compared to the others. It felt so real, he was compelled to reach out like a moth towards the flames. Those red eyes seared in his mind. Laughter rang in his ears and the man tried to recall the sound. Harsh yellow and purple flashed before his eyes as a sharp twang ran down his spine. Fighting to catch his breath, Clover decided not to dwell on the dream any longer.

A quick check confirmed that the sudden movement didn’t disturb the wound on his chest. It would’ve been a shame to ruin Doctor Polendina’s handiwork, after all. Clover remembered the sympathetic look the man gave him when he took off the torn shirt, revealing marred flesh knitted with metal. They were all so kind to patch him up and offer their hospitality. He couldn’t imagine them turning their backs on Atlas like Ironwood had told him. 

Clover stretched as much as the creaking sensation in his sternum would allow him to and slipped out of bed. Judging by the sunlight barely peeking over the horizon through the window, it was early in the morning. Stifling a yawn, he padded over to the bathroom and began his day. Maybe the others would enjoy a nice breakfast as a token of his gratitude.

* * *

An unending fountain of steam drifting from the mug in his hands. Even with the heating in Mantle, Qrow found himself shivering slightly in the early morning chill. At least he could relish in the warmth of his coffee before it went cold. Soft footsteps from the stairs alerted him; they were heavy but careful. Who the hell was up at this ungodly hour?

From the couch, the huntsman took a quick look and groaned. Of course it was soldier boy. Why wouldn’t it be? The man was out of his old clothes from the hospital. Now he was sporting some spare clothes from Pietro. Qrow was relieved to see it was a dark turtleneck. And of course it was sleeveless.

Maybe if he sat still enough the other wouldn’t see him.

“Oh, uh. Hi, Qrow.”

_Damn it._

Qrow gave a noncommittal grunt, grinning inwardly at the adorable way Clover looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was an odd thing to see on the usually composed captain. But then again, he must’ve lost all his military training along with his memory. _All because of you._

Clover must’ve lost his ability to read social cues because he took Qrow’s half-hearted reply as an invitation to sit right next to him. The shifter tried to glare at him but it fell short at the sincere expression he was giving him. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ Clover cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly.

“I...apologize for my actions last night.”

Qrow choked on his coffee. He sputtered and pounded his chest, pointedly ignoring how Clover’s eyes widened in concern. Finally, he coughed out, “ _What?_ ”

“I overstepped and caused you to lash out. So, I’m sorry.”

“What? No, it-it wasn’t your fault.” Leave it to Clover to say sorry for someone else getting mad.

“I won’t apologize for what I said, however.”

Narrowed vermillion eyes darted to seafoam. A scowl formed on his face and Qrow muttered to himself, _“Of course you won’t.”_

“Team RWBY told me I was right, that you didn’t try to kill me,” Clover’s eyes shone with that wretched openness and vulnerability. The huntsman tore his gaze away from it. 

“They- _you_ , don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t understand why you insist you were responsible. From what I’ve heard, I was ordered to arrest my allies and I listened. If anything it would’ve been my fa-”

“You’re a soldier of course you listened to Ironwood! I-I sided with Callows for fuck’s sake!”

“Maybe I should’ve prioritized Callows over you- you were just trying to survive-”

“ _Ugh- shut up. Shut up!”_ Qrow grabbed fistfuls of his hair, squeezing his eyes shut and willing away the unshed tears. He breathed heavily, cursing how he was shaking, his weakness, his luck, Clover’s kindness. The other man drew back slightly before leaning forward with an outstretched hand, apprehension lingering in his movements. 

“I’m- I’m sorry,”

“Stop. Apologizing.” The huntsman growled out through bared teeth. Clover flinched and withdrew his hand. Qrow wanted to beg him to reach back, to revel in the warmth. He didn’t say anything.

“I… I’m going to go make breakfast for the others.” Clover said quietly, retreating to the kitchen. 

Qrow watched him go and took a sip of his forgotten cup of coffee. He grimaced. It was cold.

* * *

Nora sailed through the skies riding the back of a Nevermore, except it’s monochrome and red color palette had been swapped for pinks, blues, and whites. She let out a loud whoop and soared straight into cotton candy clouds. The girl licked her lips. It tasted as sweet as sugar. A finger tapped her on the back, it was Jaune who was resting his head against Ren’s shoulder. Her heart swooned at the sight of her boys together. He smiled and said something that made the other chuckle lightly but she couldn’t make out the words. 

Just as she was about to say something, a delicious scent hit her nose. She sniffed the air and led her stallion towards the smell. But instead of flying, the Nevermore began to plunge towards the ground. Three hands wrapped around her wrists comfortingly. Instead of a fluttering anxiety, warmth nestled in his stomach and Nora closed her eyes. In the darkness she saw glimmers of pink, gold, and scarlet. 

The girl tumbled out of bed with a screech, blankets and pillows tangling between her limbs. A confused grumble and a resigned sigh arose from on top of the bed but Nora ignored them both. The scent was even stronger now. Her eyes sparkled as she bellowed. “ _FOOD!_ ” and sprinted down the stairs. Behind her, she could hear the boys debate whether or not to fall back asleep. The pitter patter of footsteps soon followed her mad-dash.

As she made her way down the steps, the sound of sizzling food and clattering plates grew louder. Someone was making breakfast! At the base of the stairway, she was surprised to see the captain of the Ace-Ops in the kitchen while juggling several dishes on his arms. 

Nora walked towards the kitchen, but spotted a crown of unruly black hair at the sofa. She slowed down her march and leaned over to greet her honorary uncle.

“Good morning, Qroooow…?” Nora trailed off, catching a glimpse of the man’s downcast expression, furrowed brows and a deep frown. Qrow blinked and gave a tense smile. “Mornin’ kiddos,” he rasped out, shifting to ruffle the girl’s hair. He nodded towards the two boys behind her in acknowledgement.

“Morning!” 

“Good morning.”

The man waved them off towards the direction of the kitchen, where the delectable food was being made. “Go on and eat,” At their questioning looks, he hurriedly added, “Don’t worry, I already had breakfast.”

Reluctantly, the trio left Qrow and entered the kitchen where Clover seemed to be placing the final plate on the table. The surface was covered with an assortment of breakfast food that looked absolutely delicious. The man startled at their arrival, but slipped into an easy smile. Unknowingly, Nora released a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. He really _was_ alive. 

“Hello there! You three must be... Nora, Jaune, and Ren, right?”

And he really did lose his memories.

Jaune nodded enthusiastically, happy to see the captain. “That’s right. Did you make all this?” 

“Yup. I had to show my thanks somehow,” Clover chuckled before snapping his fingers in realization. “Oh! Help yourselves, how do you take your coffee?”

“Lots of cream and sugar!”

“Same, but hold on the sugar, please.”

“I’ll have some tea, if you don’t mind.”

Nora wasted no time sitting down and chowing down. Jaune snickered at her enthusiasm and started aiming small pieces of toast into her mouth. Ren rolled his eyes fondly and tossed a pancake at Jaune. Unfortunately, the fearless leader didn't have the same finesse as Nora did and the pancake smacked his face with a _thwack_ , earning a roar of laughter from the people at the table.

Clover set three mugs of warm coffee and tea in front of their respective recipient. They thanked him for the breakfast and the room fell in a companionable quietness, interrupted only by the sound of eating and running water as Clover washed the dishes.

Jaune cleared his throat, prompting the captain to peer over his shoulder. 

"Did...did you really lose _all_ of your memories?" He asked hesitantly.

Clover blinked and mulled over the question. "Yes, I did." 

Nora's grew as wide as saucers, the intensity comically contrasting how quickly she was consuming her breakfast. "You don't remember anything? Like, at all?"

The man tensed minutely. "Nothing at all." He said quietly after a few moments.

Team JNR exchanged sorrowful looks at each other. The girl shoved her last pancake into her mouth, wiped her hands on her shirt much to Ren's exasperation, and pushed herself off her seat. Before Clover could say anything, a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach, mindful of the wound under his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Nora whispered, her words muffled by his shirt.

The man turned off the tap of the sink, drying his hands with a towel and turning around to face the girl. Nora's hold on him tightened. Behind her, two chairs scraped against the floor and twin sets of arms circled around the two. 

"For what it's worth...I'm glad you're here alive." Ren said with a small smile. Jaune nodded his head in agreement. 

Clover swallowed and rested his hands on Jaune and Ren’s shoulders. “Thank you,” He croaked. If they noticed the suspicious sheen in his eyes, they didn’t comment on it.

Just as the group pulled away from a hug that probably lasted longer than socially acceptable (not that anyone minded or cared), footsteps echoed from the stairs. Heads turned to see Oscar scratching his stomach while yawning. The boy blearily met their eyes and his face immediately turned red from embarrassment. He hurriedly walked to the kitchen, stopping to say hello to Qrow on the way. At his entrance, a chorus of ‘good morning’ erupted from those in the room, to which he sheepishly returned.

Oscar’s attention flickered to Clover, his eyebrows raising and mouth opening at the captain. 

“You’re…?” The man began, having trouble keeping track of the names in his head from the reports he’s read. Oscar straightened his back.

“Oscar, uh, sir. And Oz by extension.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Oscar,” He said warmly. “You want anything to drink?”

The boy joined the others at the table and the kitchen was filled with amicable conversation. Soon, bustling noise emerged from the top of the stairs, signalling that Team RWBY was awake.

“Hey, did someone make food? Oh! Morning, Uncle Qrow!”

“Watch it, Ruby! You’re going to break the bannisters!”

“It’s way too early for this…” 

“Oh. sweet! Free food!”

Clover chuckled, amused by the friendly banter of the kids. The kitchen was quickly getting crowded with people and chatter but he found he didn’t mind. It was… domestic. The girls seated themselves, filling their plates without any prompting from the captain. He faced the parlor and after a moment, grabbed a plate of his own. 

* * *

The mug was empty but Qrow continued to hold on to it. He idly rolled it about, watching how the remaining liquid swirled around at the bottom. Chit chat and the sound of the kids eating breakfast reached his ears but the huntsman made no move to join them. The gnawing ache in his stomach reminded of the small lie he told earlier. He’d have to grab a quick bite later.

A faint clink snapped his attention away from his mug to the table, where a hand was setting down a plate of food on the surface. Qrow’s eyes followed upwards to see Clover’s impassive expression.

“Eat.” 

“I, uh, already ate.” He mumbled. Clover raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“No you didn’t.” 

Qrow opened his mouth to retort but then his stomach decided to let out a loud growl. The man felt his face flush in humiliation and shame. How was Clover being so nice after what he said, what he did?

The operative pushed the plate towards the other man, a silent demand. Qrow sighed and yielded, eating forkfuls of scrambled eggs. It was surprisingly good. 

“Y’know, I didn’t think you’d remembered how to remember to _cook_ , of all things.” 

“Funny you’d say that,” Clover said with a chuckle as he took a seat beside the shifter. “I actually didn’t.”

Qrow choked for the second time that day. The man had the audacity to laugh at the look of disbelief on Qrow’s face. 

“It’s all muscle memory, I suppose,” The captain grinned, lifted his arm, and placed a hand on his bicep. Qrow gulped and tried to reign in his reaction. “That and common sense.” He added.

“Right.” He coughed. The two sat in relatively comfortable silence. Qrow almost forgot that the man beside had nearly died by his hands. Almost.

“I meant what I said.”

The huntsman stopped. “You shouldn’t.” Clover spared him a sidelong glance. 

“We both...made mistakes of our own. Can’t we agree on that and move on?”

“I’m not about to make the same mistake twice. In case you didn’t know, soldier boy, my semblance is bad luck. You’re better off not being ‘round me.”

“Well, I think that’s a shame.”

Qrow's breath caught in his throat. At the lack of response, Clover continued. 

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am. I did survive a stab to the chest, right?" At Qrow's stricken expression, the operative quickly changed tactics. "Point is, I’m not going to break so easily. My semblance is good fortune, isn’t it? We’ll be fair game."

Clover got up to his feet, brushing off imaginary dust off his legs. He turned slightly towards Qrow and offered a soft smile. 

"Just...think about it, okay?"

With that, he returned to the kitchen and left Qrow brewing with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man these chapters just keep getting longer and longer. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up. I've got a good number of scenes planned out but not sure where this is gonna go in the long run lolol
> 
> Anywaaaaay, kudos and comments are welcomed if you liked this chapter! To the one person who's been commenting on my chapters lately, our wedding will be in spring (kidding lolol)


	4. When cornered even a hare bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back.
> 
> "'Fine, fine. Your funeral.' He muttered, to which Yang responded with a sharp kick to the shin."

When Qrow walked in the kitchen, the impressive amount of food had been all cleared away. The table was spotless and the way everyone assembled around it made it seem like it was a conference. Ruby perked up as he entered through the doorway.

“Uncle Qrow! Come sit down!”

There were only so many seats left at a table holding eight people. And the only one left was right next to Clover. Great.

Begrudgingly, the huntsman took a seat beside Clover. Said operative cleared his throat and his face resembled the ones he wore during debriefs. He placed his scroll on the table.

“Like I said I would, I contacted General Ironwood to arrange a meeting.” With a tap of a button, said message appeared as a hologram detailing Clover's situation and his request to speak with Ironwood. His superior officer's response followed below. 

"I'll be going back to Atlas on an airship to see him in…" Clover squinted at the clock mounted on the wall. "An hour."

Immediately Ruby's hand swung into the air. The others looked at her with mirth, amused by her antics. "I'll go with you." Oscar smacked his hand on the table and raised his hand as well. "I'm coming too." 

"Are you sure?" The soldier questioned before quickly backpedaling, "Not that I don't appreciate the company- but Mantle could use more help more than I do and I don't want to waste your time." 

Ruby shook her head with a smile, "It's not a waste of time if we're helping you out. Besides, it'll be good to talk to the general. Maybe we could hash things out a bit more."

"I know Oz n' I got a few things to say to him." Oscar mumbled under his breath. Team JNR's face darkened protectively. 

As the others all echoed their shared grievances for the general, Clover looked at Qrow with a hopeful expression. The huntsman tore his gaze away. 

"You should go with them, Qrow." Blake said quietly. The attention shifted suddenly to the man in question. "It would be good to have another adult there."

"What about you guys?" He tried to argue weakly. 

"We'll be fine!" Nora shouted, slugging her arms around her boys, "We're tough stuff!"

"Besides, the Happy Huntresses and Penny are still here. We can afford to have you guys be away for a few hours." Jaune supplied unhelpfully. Qrow moaned inwardly, cursing his luck, and conceded.

"Fine, fine. Your funeral." He muttered, to which Yang responded with a sharp kick to the shin.

"We'd love to have you come with us, Qrow," the operative said with a concerning amount of confidence from someone  _ who was fucking stabbed- _

"Sure. Whatever." Qrow coughed, praying no one noticed the way his shoulders tensed. "When do we go?"

Clover peered at the clock once again. Ten minutes had passed. "I think we should leave now, if that's alright with everyone?"

The group designated to leave, along with a few others who left their seats, dispersed to gather their belongings while the rest remained while chatting amongst each other. Clover, having nothing to bring with him but his scroll, stayed put as well. He observed the huntsmen and huntresses weave around each other seamlessly. The way they moved so familiarly with each other awed him. The operative watched Ruby lean over the countertop in the middle of a conversation with Weiss as she inspected a rather large weapon.

“You coming with us? It would be nice to visit Winter, right?”

"And go back to Atlas? As if I’d ever want to do that.” The ex-heiress replied with a scoff, rolling her eyes at Ruby’s pout which she responded with a flick to the forehead. Clover sensed there was a story to tell there but kept his mouth shut, instead choosing to survey the scene silently. It wasn’t his place to ask, anyway.

It really was amazing to see these people interact, so jarring compared to the rigidness of Atlas. Though the hospital staff and his workers who visited him were nice, nothing was like the warmth that bled through every word and movement of Team RWBY and Team JNPR and...Qrow.

Qrow. 

He wasn’t blind, he lost his memory and not his vision after all. Despite the cold demeanor that the older man put up around him he could see the fondness in his eyes everytime Qrow spoke with the kids, the carefulness in his actions in fear of his semblance, the way he put everyone before him. Despite everything General Ironwood, Special Operative Schnee, the Ace Ops said about this man, Clover couldn't bring himself to stomach the idea that Qrow was someone who willingly attempted to take his life. The only thing he saw when he laid eyes on him was a caring person who had been shunned far too many times. 

And in this odd ragtag group of kids that have found a home in one another, he fitted perfectly. So where did that leave Clover, whose mind and body was torn to shreds by a duty he couldn’t even remember?

“Okay, Mr. Ebi, we’re ready!” Oscar called from the doorway with the others all ready to leave, startling the soldier from his thoughts. He shook his head and stood up from his seat with a smile

“You can just call me Clover, no need to be so formal.” 

“Right, right. Sorry.” The boy grinned sheepishly.

“Hey, no harm no foul. Everyone ready?” 

Ruby and Oscar nodded their heads as Qrow shrugged. They bid goodbye to their friends and began making their way to the location where the airship would be picking them up.

* * *

Although things were far better than the night endless swarms of Grimm attacked Mantle, seeing the wake of destruction of the once lively city sent pangs of guilt through Oscar's chest. Already, he could hear Ozpin's scolding at the thought before the man's voice could even echo in his head.

_ "Oscar, you did the best you could fending off the Grimm. You and the others evacuated the citizens and kept them safe. Cities can be rebuilt." _

The boy scanned the sides of the street, trailing slightly behind the group as he did so. Storefronts with shattered glass and trinkets thrown across the ground. Walls scarred and scorched by the remnants of a battle. A child's doll lain forgotten on the pavement. Oscar curled his hands into tight fists.

_ "Not enough,"  _ he thought bitterly,  _ "We didn't do enough." _

Ozpin was quiet for a moment before he responded.  _ "We will never truly be able to do enough. But we keep trying. That is what matters." _

Despite himself, Oscar felt soothed by the wizard's words. Leave it to him to know what to say, he thought fondly with a roll of his eyes. Oscar could practically envision Oz bending in a mock bow. 

_ "You should catch up with the rest."  _ The headmaster pointed out. Oscar had separated a bit from the trio ahead, lost in the exchange between him and his mentor. He jogged lightly to rejoin the group, waving off the others with a grin when they asked why he had fallen behind.

* * *

Within a couple minutes of walking, they had arrived at their rendezvous point, a bit earlier than the arranged time. Ruby squinted toward the sky, trying to spot the airship. Qrow snickered and whispered to her that she'd lose her eyesight like that, to which she responded proudly that she drank milk and had nothing to worry about. Clover failed to see the correlation. 

Throughout the way, the elder huntsman had slowly loosened up, the stiffness he held in his bone melting as he joined Oscar and Ruby in small banter. The operative had hoped that Qrow would share the same sentiment with him, but the aversion of his red irises said otherwise.

He stood somewhat awkwardly besides him, not knowing what to do. Oscar, Ruby, and her uncle had launched into a rather passionate argument about milk that Clover honestly had little interest in being a part of. It was entertaining at least. A sharp glint caught his attention and the soldier's eyes darted towards the source. 

It was the handle of Harbinger, the metal of its compacted form catching in the waning sunlight. Clover had seen footage of the weapon in action, from past Vytal festivals or security camera recordings. Impressive would be an understatement to begin to describe the inner workings of the mechanism and the way it danced in the hands of a seasoned huntsman. Transfixed, Clover's hand unknowingly drifted towards the blade.

A hand seized his wrist, shocking him from the spell. Pale fingers squeezed almost painfully so in a death grip as the operative stared into Qrow's wide eyes. It was like the eyes of a frightened animal, but who the predator and prey was Clover didn't know.

"I- I'm sorry." He stuttered, uncharacteristically flustered. "I didn't mean to-"

"What were you doing." The other man grounded out flatly but Clover could hear the wavering tone in his voice. 

He took a deep breath, "I saw your weapon and got curious. I'm sorry, that was intrusive of me. Your weapon is something personal and you have every right to be upset."

Qrow didn't answer, instead a strained smile appeared on his face that Clover could describe as baffled. "...You think I'm mad 'cause-"

Before the shifter could finish his sentence, the clamor of an engine roared overhead as an airship came into view. Without a word, he released Clover's wrist, stepping off the side with his eyes pinned to the ground. 

The airship landed with a large gust of wind scattering loose pieces of debris. Ruby and Oscar exchanged a worried look as they boarded the ship, eyeing the two adults behind them. Hurt and confusion etched onto the soldier's face, evident through the composed facade he wore. Qrow settled in his seat silently, turning his unreadable expression towards the window. 

The android piloting the controls closed the doors and the airship lifted off from the ground, beginning the trek towards the floating city of Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi helloooo 
> 
> Yes I am still alive just busy. its not like I'm being swarmed by work even I am, it's just that I make bad decisions and it bites me in the ass ✌
> 
> Anyway kinda short chapter also maybe expect irregular updates cause I do not control the write god does 
> 
> Also kudos and comments v much loved and treasure tyy 💖🎊


	5. No Right Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids do some pro-bono couple counseling 
> 
> The huntress motioned towards the two sulking men with her head and leaned in to stage-whisper. “We have to do something about this,” Oscar raised an eyebrow.
> 
> “Like what?”

Although she and Oscar chatted mindlessly to fill the silence, an oppressive weight lingered in the air. Ruby peered over to the two adults sitting at opposite ends. Her uncle wore a deep frown as he clutched the hem of his wrinkled shirt. Qrow’s fingers flitted to the edge of his vest before he caught himself. His scowl deepened and he shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. Clover’s face was near-perfectly impassive. Cracks in his mask appeared every time he glanced at Qrow. He’d open his mouth without a sound before turning away with a grimace.

She sighed softly, returning to Oscar’s unimpressed expression. He shook his head and chuckled. “Oz says they need to stop acting like children and just talk.” Ruby laughed with him. 

“Uncle Qrow’s, like, allergic to feelings.”

“This ride is going to be a lot longer with all...this.” Oscar gestured vaguely and checked his scroll. Only a mere few minutes had passed since they boarded the ship. It felt like an eternity. And they still had around fifteen minutes left.

The huntress motioned towards the two sulking men with her head and leaned in to stage-whisper. “We have to do something about this,” Oscar raised an eyebrow.

“Like what?”

“Watch this.” 

Ruby spun around in her seat with a loud grin, startling Qrow and Clover from their daze. “Hey, Clover!” 

The man blinked, giving her a confused smile. “Yes?”

“Did you know Uncle Qrow wore a skirt on his first day in Beacon?” The moment her words left her mouth, several things happened at once; Oscar’s jaw dropped in bewilderment, Clover coughed to hide his laugh, and Qrow choked on his spit.

“Pipsqueak, what the hell-” he sputtered as he whirled his head to Clover with a pleading look. “Ignore her-”

“I have pictures!” Ruby shouted, holding her scroll triumphantly. The captain gave up on maintaining his composure and laughed brightly, the sound melting the tension in the ship. Ruby didn’t miss the wonderstruck look on his uncle’s face. 

“If it’s alright with you…Mind if I take a look at those photos?” Clover tentatively asked Qrow. The huntsman blinked rapidly before turning away with his arms crossed. 

"It's not like I can stop her. Knock yourself out.” He said gruffly, pointedly ignoring how the other man beamed. Ruby made a beckoning motion and formed a small circle with Oscar and Clover around her scroll. 

Qrow glared weakly at her. “I’m telling Tai”. To which Ruby responded by sticking out her tongue and a cheeky grin, “Dad sent me them.” The man groaned. Traitors, all of them.

Try as he might, he couldn’t stay mad at the pipsqueak for long. He watched the three giggle at the pictures with joy lighting their faces, a rare luxury they could barely afford now with Atlas and Mantle in near ruin. It was nice to see that for a change, albeit at the expense of his dignity. Qrow’s eyes trailed to Clover, who wore an amused smile. The sight alone was enough to send waves of fondness and regret through his chest. 

He was right in front of him, within arm’s reach. If he wanted to, Qrow could simply lean forward and feel the pulse thrumming beneath Clover’s skin, the warmth that screamed _“I’m alive, I’m alive”._ And gods did he want to, to hear the man’s lame puns and low murmurs. 

And as he leaned closer, a force drove him back- the force that echoed images of Harbinger slick with Clover’s blood, gleaming in the brilliant sunrise. Qrow stood at the fork in the road, stuck between ‘want’ and ‘must’. Both paths taunted the inevitable loneliness that would meet him at the end. 

Suddenly, the airship rattled violently and Qrow’s hand shot to his weapon. He looked up and sighed a breath of relief. The rumble was simply the result of a rough landing. Unlucky of them, but as he glanced at Clover, it was fortunate that it wasn’t anything else. 

The doors slid open, an unspoken que to exit the vehicle. Ruby rocketed out the ship with Oscar stumbling before her. Qrow stood up and stretched out his limbs, sighing when he heard a _pop_ of his joints cracking. No matter what Yang said, he was _not that old._ The huntsman opened his eyes to see the Ace-Ops captain standing in front of him, staring down at his shoes. Qrow raised an expectant eyebrow. 

“I want this to work,” He said quietly, “Water under the bridge.”

Qrow’s brow furrowed as he tried to walk past the man. “It’s not that easy.” Clover quickly blocked his way.

“But we can try- if you’d just let me try then we _can_.” The rawness of his voice drew Qrow’s eyes to his. Brilliant teal shone so earnestly, Qrow was nearly inclined to believe him. His gaze flickered to Clover’s chest, where metal fuzed with flesh. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” He muttered with a tone of finality before harshly stalking past the soldier. He ignored the stricken expression directed towards him.

He stood at a fork in the road. Shadows of trees and mistakes obscured the paths and Qrow was left unsure which way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! I'm not dead I promise!!! Just busy w other stuff!!! Take this short chapter!!
> 
> (Kudos and comments r loved in this house)


	6. PVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover makes a choice. 
> 
> For a few beats, the general stared Clover down. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had a feeling you would say this." 

Atlas remained floating and proud. The academy dazzled in the sun, seemingly unfazed by the havoc in its sister city and within its walls. But as the quartet entered the grand entrance, they noticed the unusual small number of people in the halls. Their steps echoed in the twisting passageways, the air eerily stagnant and silent. 

Those who did remain in the academy startled at the sight of the group of ex-fugitives and a dead man walking. Whispers rang behind their backs and Clover marched on with a waning composure.

It wasn't the gossip of his miraculous recovery that irked him- it was the snide remarks about the trio with him. Biting words that spoke of their betrayal of Atlas, of their disregard to its citizens. It made Clover's blood boil in a foreign way, fueling the urge to spin around and refute all the lies. How  _ dare _ they insinuate that Ruby and her family were monsters when they have done their best to help both cities? 

In his anger, Clover nearly ran into Oscar's back when the boy stopped in front of him. It was pure luck that he looked up in time. Before them were the looming doors to the general's office. Ruby and Oscar exchanged a determined expression and knocked on the door together. The sound reverberated in empty corridor. Then, the thick metal doors swung open. 

Operative Schnee stood in the entryway with an indecipherable expression as she slowly regarded each visitor. When her gaze finally landed on Clover, she narrowed her eyes and stepped aside, welcoming them in without a word. The group walked in and the door was shut behind them. 

The general sat at his desk, overseeing the tundra through the large window covering the wall. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ruby, Oscar, and Qrow. His sharp gaze bore into the captain. 

"I see you brought company." 

Clover looked at Ruby and nodded. The young huntress stepped forward. 

"We're here to discuss things between Atlas and Mantle." 

Oscar cleared his throat, "Namely about the distribution of supplies." 

Ironwood's eyes hardened. "All supplies are being rationed between maintaining the borders of Atlas and Amity Tower. We don't have any to spare and  _ that is final _ . What I'm more concerned about is the captain of the Ace-Ops disappearing from his hospital room to Mantle. I'd be inclined to believe he was kidnapped by Robyn and her crew."

"Sir, I left you a message, and Robyn and the others have been nothing but hospitable." 

The general sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Frankly, I don't care. What matters is that you're back in Atlas and recovering."

"I won't be staying in Atlas."

Ironwood went still. Something shifted in the air of the room. Oscar nervously glanced at the girl beside him. 

"I'm sorry?"

"I won't be staying in Atlas." Clover repeated firmly. 

"And what, pray tell, would you be doing in Mantle?" 

"I'll be helping in securing the safety of the citizens of Mantle. I'm needed there-"

"You are  _ not _ needed there." Ironwood grounded out as he slowly got up from his seat. The soldier's companions tensed in anticipation. "Special Operative Ebi, you were mortally wounded and aren't fit to do anything but lay in bed." 

Clover stiffened. "Sir, with all due respect, I can't just sit around and do nothing when people are suffering. The Grimm don't care who's in condition to fight."

For a few beats, the general stared Clover down. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had a feeling you would say this." 

Ironwood pulled open a drawer from his desk, quickly retrieving and throwing an object towards his subordinate. Clover caught it reflexively. A familiar weight settled in his hands, cool metal clinking with each twist. It was Kingfisher, in its compact form. Clover looked away from his weapon to the general, who made his way to the front of his desk. 

"You think you can leave for Mantle?" His blue eyes were cold and unreadable. "Prove it." The three beside Clover gasped and immediately placed their hands on their weapons, only keeping them sheathed when the man shook his head. His shoulders drew forward. 

"Understood." 

Before he could even blink, a flying fist entered his vision and Clover managed to raise the hilt of Kingfisher to block the strike. Clover caught Ruby's grip on Crescent Rose tightened. He met her eyes wordlessly. Her fingers remained on the handle but she loosened her hold with her mouth pressed into a thin line. This was his fight.

The general and the soldier traded blows like a game of cat and mouse. Ironwood was unrelenting, not holding back in the slightest. It forced Clover on the defence. The room was void of any beams for him to latch on to with the wire of his weapon, and with the close proximity of his opponent, extending Kingfisher was pointless. Clover felt frustration seeping into his bones- a part of him knew that the general was right. Pure muscle memory and instinct were the only reasons he was surviving in this losing fight. 

The captain landed a couple hits on Ironwood, but the triumph was short-lived when the general appeared to be unfazed, dealing his own damage that affected Clover more than he'd like to admit. Each wince that Clover made as the metal inside his chest creaked did not go unnoticed by the other man. 

A sudden sting rippled from his chest, leaving Clover momentarily vulnerable. Ironwood took the chance to land a devastating kick just below his recovering wound. The ones watching by the sidelines gaped at the cheap and brutal attack as the soldier landed on the floor with a painful  _ thump, _ his aura shattering to dust. But they all knew, on the battlefield, every move was fair game. 

The two men made no movements, catching their breaths. The fight was seemingly over until Clover gritted his teeth and got up to his knees, making an attempt to get back to his feet. The general's eyes hardened. 

"It's over, Ebi." 

"No," Clover panted heavily, "It's not." 

Ironwood said nothing, drawing his steel arm back for a final blow. His hand dove to strike as Clover squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of meeting flesh, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the room. A bated pause filled the air.

Clover slowly opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of Qrow's cape fluttering before him, scarlet like a blazing sunset. He wielded Harbinger in its sword form, blocking the general's arm. Spark flew as the alloy scraped against the blade and Ironwood's arm fell back to his side. 

"That's enough, James." Qrow spat out. 

The general said nothing. He let out a heavy sigh and walked back to his seat. He sat down, a hand resting on his temple. 

"Fine." Ironwood finally murmured. "Go." 

Silently, the others helped their friend up, preparing to exit through the doors. This was the last time he'd ever be in Atlas, Clover knew. This was a goodbye. 

Ruby lingered at the entrance, turning around to face Winter, who had remained expressionless the whole time. "Weiss misses you." She said simply before leaving, missing the stunned look the operative gave her. 

The doors closed with a resounding  _ boom _ . 

* * *

I ronwood glanced at Winter and shook his head slightly. "Speak your mind." 

"...I am unsure as to why you sparred with a recovering patient."

"To nip it at the bud. I believed Ebi wasn't ready to go out in the field. He's a stubborn man, it was best to have him realize himself."

"But?"

Ironwood hummed thoughtfully. The sting of fresh bruises blossomed beneath his clothes despite his aura. Even now, he was fighting to catch his breath. 

"I underestimated him. And he's not alone now." The general closed his eyes. "I think he'll be fine." 

Winter nodded, presuming that the conversation was done. But she was caught off guard when Ironwood followed up with, 

"Why don't you head down to Mantle? To check on progress?"

Her eyes widened. "I- sir, I can't, I have work to do-"

"That's an order, Operative Schnee." He said, but not unkindly. 

A small smile grew on Winter's face before she could stop herself. She quickly schooled her expression and nodded, leaving the room with her hands clasped behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi helloooo how are you doing?
> 
> I noticed that some writers tend to portray Ironwood as either a villain or a saint, and hes def lot more complex than that. I think he's genuinely a person w good intentions but gets lost in the big picture, like the ends justify the means kinda guy. His paranoia and indifference to his reputation makes his actions look antagonistic, which is at times. Hope I kinda conveyed that lol
> 
> Anyway kudos r very much appreciated, comment if ur still reading alongg

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello Volume 7 devastated me so this is my nah hoe to CRWBY  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated if you enjoyed this <3


End file.
